


Hopelessly Devoted to You | Hazbin Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Human Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Hurt, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Murder, New Orleans, Other, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Serial Killer, Smut, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ♫ 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙝𝙞𝙙𝙚𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙥𝙪𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙖𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 ♫☀︎︎a murderous radio host and his business partner/accomplice grow a liking to a new intern whos not as she seems.Human!AUAlastor x Reader x Husk
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & You, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

this is a hazbin hotel fanfiction!

trigger warning for content such as:

• abuse

• stalking

• sexual assault

• blackmailing

• voyeurism

• sexism

• racism

• homophobia

• murder

and more...

this story will be taking place in the twenties and thirties but mind you things will not be historically accurate and such because i am smoov brain sometimes!

not entirely canon.

now i will say this and i will say it ONCE.

if you dont like this then leave!

but if you do i hope you stay ! <3


	2. a fresh start

" _ **I really don't see why you couldn't just find an internship here**_!"

You exhale softly at the sound of your mother shouting at you over the payphone. You curl the cord between your manicured fingers and look to the apartment building. "Mama...this is a chance to work with the best of the best! And its paid!",you try to soothe her through the phone.

This was a huge move for you. Fresh out of college and moving so far from home and all you knew. But you couldn't reject such an offer from one of the most famous broadcasting stations in the country. With your grades and references it wasn't a shock you managed to snag such a position but you were still rattled by how quickly you were called to move.

Your transportation and fees were paid. You were even given rooming. It all seemed too good to be true.

Your mother sighs dramatically over the phone and sniffles," _ **Well you better be on your best behavior! And call every day okay? Your father has been a big sap since you left**_." You smile warmly into the phone and chuckle to hear your fathers protests in the background. " _ **We love you, sweet pea, go get 'em**_."

Your parents were always supportive and loving. Especially your mother. She was a hard-ass lawyer who crawled her way to the top in a field dominated by men. She was to thank for who you were. You had already been missing her since you departed just two days ago.

You exchanged final goodbyes and hung up the payphone. With a soft sigh you kneel down and lift up your two suitcases and look up at the apartment building.

Making your way up the steps you looked down at the paper crammed into your fist.

_ APARTMENT F _

_ NORA FONTE _

Looking up to the buttons you pressed down on apartment F's and you heard a loud static before a high-pitched voice rang out," _ **How can I help you**_?" You smile and respond back in a polite and confident tone.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N). I am the new intern for Landry Radio.",in just a few second another buzz is heard and the door clicks open. You're quick to catch the door and open it, making your way inside.

You walked through the halls of the fairly nice apartment building until you reached the second floor holding apartment F. Before you could even raise a fist to knock the door was swung open.

You blinked back and looked at the woman before you. She was short and petite. She wore casual pink attire and her strawberry blonde hair fell into a pin-curled bob. She had the prettiest green eyes yet her left one seemed to be kind of off. When she blinked you couldn't help but notice it was a glass eye. Her cheeks were rosy and her painted red lips were stretched into a bit of an unsettling grin.

"Oh my aren't you a pretty thing! Please come in!",she is quick to grab you by your wrists and drag you in. You're a bit startled by her quick-paced way of talking and moving. Before you can speak she begins to. "Well I've heard a lot about you. I'm Nora but you can call me Niffty—oh here let me grab those for you!"

She is quick to grab your luggage and lead you down the hall and to the last room. She continues to talk with excitement. "As you probably heard I'm the secretary for our broadcasting building. I was more than excited to let you into my home for your internship. You're quite young looking, how old are you sweetheart?"

You watch as she places your bags onto the comfortable looking bed. You look around the nice and fairly large room. Your eyes especially look to the window overlooking the streets, you smile at the pretty New Orleans view. The room smells strong and clean, it looks just the same. You don't think there is a single speck of dust here.

"Oh!",you think to her question,"I'm twenty-two." She nods with a smile while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well now you're making me feel old. Although I guess twenty-nine could be worse.",she smiles at you brightly while looking over your room.

"Now all I ask is you maintain privacy and keep things clean around here.",you feel a bit strange at the look that crosses her freckled face,"I don't like messes."

You nod slowly,"Oookay...um thats not a problem I'm not a messy person." You smile at her while rubbing the nape of your neck awkwardly. She nods and breathes out in relief.

"Well I'll let you get settled! Unfortunately I will be out for the rest of the day, I will probably be seeing you at work tomorrow. It's a pleasure meeting you, (Y/N).",she is already making her way out of the room and she mumbles something beneath her breath you can't quite make out,"Goodbye for now!"

With a shutting of your door you place a hand over your racing heart. She's quite the character...you silently think while sitting down on the soft bed. You looked around the place you'd call home for the next six months. You felt a bit of uneasiness settle in your stomach as you pulled off your coat but you dismissed it as nerves.

Tomorrow you would be working directly under Adrian "Alastor" Landry and Henry "Husk" LeBlanc. You couldn't even imagine what awaited you but you hoped whatever it was would change your life.

Especially your old habits.

You lifted up your suitcase and opened it while glancing to the door in your room. With a soft exhale you reach into the hidden compartment just beneath your delicates and you pull out the photographs and the medications aside them. You cock your head as you look at them and you exhale deeply.

_This place will be different..._

•••

You had decided to go out and explore the town before you had to go into work the next day. You had enjoyed immersing yourself in the food, music, and culture. But now it was now nearing the evening and you were looking down at your map and beginning to worry.

Looking around you noticed you were in a bit of a wealthier neighborhood. With a slow inhale you began to wonder how exactly you wandered here.

_Well...shit...I'm lost..._ you think while internally slapping yourself for wandering out alone in a town you know barely anything about. Looking around you notice the streets are fairly alive and well. Many stumble around drunk or just casually roam about.

Despite the many people you begin to feel anxious. You look around and grip the map in your hands. You wonder if you will ever find your way back home, if you were stupid to take such a big leap from all you knew, if you even took your medications today.

"Hey sweetheart."

You turn at the sound of a mans voice. You stiffen up at the sight of an expensive looking car. Inside sits a fellow with raven black hair that is slicked back. His features are sharp and angular and he wears an expensive looking suit. His pale features hold a grin.

You offer a polite smile as your hands loosen up on the map,"Why hello. May I help you?" He smiles wider and he leans further to unlock the passenger side door.

"I could help you. You look a bit lost, need a lift?",he asks in a sickly sweet tone. You breathe out and wonder if this is a good idea. You grip the straps of your purse before stuffing the map into it. Walking may be more dangerous than getting into a car with a stranger. You glance around before nodding with a smile. "Well hop in."

Once inside the car you ask the man, named Victor, to drive you back to the apartments. You're a bundle of nerves until you notice familiar surroundings you saw earlier. Breathing out in relief you hear the man aside you clear his throat.

"So you seemed to have gotten lost fairly easy, are you new around here?",he inquires. You nod while turning to him.

"Yes I just got an internship here.",you respond rather quickly. Your brows furrow when he takes a turn you don't recognize but feel he may know these parts better than you. You feel your heart begin to grow heavy and you reach into your purse.

Victor snickers and tilts his head, his eyes never leaving the road,"Well then you must be young...how old are you?" You feel your fingers brush against the cool metal. You shake your head and notice he's pulled onto a dirt road. Just up ahead is a blur of trees, a forest you assume.

"Twenty-two.",you comment and your eyes shut.

Your stomach bundles up even further and your warm hand grips the cool metal.

"Well aren't you a young thing.",you feel a soft hand on your thigh,"Say hows about you give me a little something—!"

In a blur you feel a warm liquid running down your hand and arm. With wide eyes you look to where you drove the knife into his neck. His oceanic blue eyes are wide and full of shock, in one yank you deeply drag the blade across his neck.

The bundle of nerves and anxiety soon alleviate from your mind and heart. You watch as his eyes roll back and the life leaves them. That was always your favorite part. With a shaky exhale you pulled the blade from his neck and watched the fountain of blood pool down his neck and onto his expensive suit.

The smell of metal fills your senses and you inhale deeply before bringing the knife to your tongue and lapping up the sweet nectar that was his blood. Your eyes flutter shut and you curse as you look down at your bloodied hands.

_Not again..._

His hand still remains on your thigh and you feel a grin spread across your lips,"Didn't your mother teach you manners?...",you click your tongue as you unlock the door,"How shameful."

You readied yourself to clean up this mess.

This wasn't exactly your first time.

Then you heard the crunching of leaves behind you followed by a smooth voice.

"Well what a mess we have here."

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
